The Fast and The Furious 3: Evolution
by untitled5
Summary: Are Dom and his Crew back together and are they ready for Brian and Rom?
1. Intro

The Fast and the Furious 3: Evolution  
  
Note: There is no way that I own any of the characters that are in this fan fiction, except the one I created. I give the rights to the creators and Rob Cohen for creating such a kick ass movie.  
  
Title: The Fast and the Furious 3: Evolution  
  
Plot: Three years after 2 Fast, Brian and Roman have started their own shop in Miami. When a girl who looks an awful lot like Mia, starts stopping in to buy parts for a bunch of different cars, Brian starts to get suspicious. Is Dom back in business or is just some one who just looks like Mia.  
  
Characters  
  
Brian Roman Letty Dom Vince Leon Mia Jackson*  
  
*= my character. 


	2. Chapter 1: Is the gang back

Chapter 1  
  
It was a normal night like any other in Miami; people were out going to nightclubs like they did every night. Toward the south end of Miami; a small tuning garage was still opened. Inside was Brian O'Conner and Roman Pearce were doing some late night work on their own cars. It's been three years since they took that money from the Verone job that they did for customs and with it they started their own shop. Their cars, a Mistu Lancer Evolution VIII and Eclipse Spyder, still haven't been debugged yet. So, for the past couple of weeks they've been taking apart their cars and trying to get rid of those damn bugs. "Finally," Brian as he threw the damn bug across the room, he looked over to Rom. "Mine too," Rom said as he tossed his I the same direction. Now the fun part began for the two of them, putting the engine back together, but lucky for them the only needed to drop each cars engine back into the bay. After five minutes, both cars were back up and running. "Yes, I can't wait to get out on the street and get some cash to fund this thing," Rom said with hopes that Brian would follow the same suit. "Not me," Brian said like he was opposing Rom's idea. "I think I'm going to." Brian was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door. It was late and everyone was either at home or out racing with Tej. "I got this cuz," Rom said as he walked toward the door. But before he had the chance to get near the doorway, Brian cut him off. "No you don't cuz, the last time you did that, we lost $2400 worth of parts. This time I got it," Brian said as blocked Rom off at the door. Rom looked at him with a pissed off look on his face but then he shook his head, "Go head, after all its you shop too." Brian then proceeded to walk out of the private garage and into the main show room.  
  
Brian knew that he had to be careful, he heard from a friend that owned a shop on the other side of town that there had been a string of robberies going on lately. As he neared the door, he grabbed a small wrench that had been sitting in his back pocket and brought it up to his lower back. He pulled opened the shade that said told the people on the other side that the shop was closed and to his surprise, on the other side of the door was a very attractive looking girl. He unlocked the door and said, "I'm sorry miss, but were closed." The girl looked at him with her blue eyes, "I just need a couple of things, please, I'll only be a few minutes." Brian couldn't resist, "Alright but make it fast, because me and my partner have things to do." She entered the shop and the both walked up to the counter. As soon as Brian was behind the counter, she handed him a list. Brian took one good long look at the list and knew something was funny but yet familiar about it. What would a girl want with a turbo for a Nissan Skyline GT-R, 7 seventy-five shots of nos, a turbo for a Mazda RX-7, a throttle body for a Nissan Maxima, and a supercharger for a Ford Focus. He kinda felt like he knew who she was. "Well, some of these thing are going to be special order, but I can give you what we have," Brian said as he flirted with her. "That's fine, just give me what I can get now," the girl said. "Brian walked back into the storage room and got the eight things that they had on stock. He then proceeded to put them in a box for her. "Just to make it easier for you to get it out of the store," he said as he continued to flirt with her. "Thanks, how much is it going to be," she asked. "Well, it's going to come out to be $250," Brian said, in reality he was giving her a discount. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a giant roll of $100s and $50s, Brian just looked at her in shock, "Wow, where did you get that kind of money and how did you get it." "Long story," she said as she handed him the money. Right after she handed him the money, the cell phone that was on her pants waist went off. Brian leaned over the counter, acting like he dropped a penny and saw that the phone said 'Dom.' 'It can't be, the all went to Mexico,' Brian thought to him self. "Hello, yea I got eight of the items, the other things have to be special ordered, yea I'm on my way now," the girl said and hung up. "Is that all," Brian asked. "Yea, when will those other parts be in," the girl asked. "In a few days, it will take a little bit to get that one turbo," Brian said. "Ok, thanks," the girl said. She began to walk to the door and Brian followed. As she exited, Brian said, "Haven't we met before?" The girl shook her head, "No, I've never seen you before." She walked across the street; Brian bent down and locked the lowest lock. Just as he was about to lock the highest lock he saw her get in to a baby blue Acura Interga. From that moment he knew that he had seen her before, the girl was Mia Toretto. He knew that he had to figure out if Dom and the others were back. He pulled the shade down and walked back to the private garage.  
  
"Rom, you wanna go for a ride," Brian asked. "But of course," Rom said. "But, we'll take your car, its nice out," Brian said. With that, they both got into the Spyder and pulled of the garage. As they got out in to the Miami night, Brian said, "Remember that girl I was telling you about." "Yea, of course," Rom answered. "Well, there she goes," Brian, pointed toward the Interga that was sitting at a light. "Shit, we're following her," Rom said. With that Rom and Brian started to follow the love of Brian's life, Mia. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Gangs All Here

Chapter 2  
  
Brian and Rom followed the Interga and it mysterious drive for what seemed like hours. "Cuz, lets just give it up, she obviously trying to throw us off by leading around," Rom said sounding like he was getting tired of following her. "I think that she might be on to use Rom, fall back a little bit and keep following her," Brian said. Rom took his advice and dropped back a couple of cars. After they dropped back, the Interga turned at the next light and Brian and Rom contained to follow. In a few minutes, they were in the warehouse area of Miami. "It figures as much, only some one like Dom would set up here," Brian said when he saw where they were. "Who's Dom," Rom asked. "Long story, you'll see once we find out where we're going," Brian explained. After a few minutes of driving, the Interga pulled up to a newer-looking warehouse and honked its horn. A few feet back, on the side of the warehouse that was across from the newer one, Brian and Rom sat a waited. Suddenly, the garage door to the warehouse started to open, "This is it," Brian said. But, no one was by the door and the Interga just drove in. Rom looked at Brian and said, "So I guess that your mystery man ain't here." Brian looked toward the building and then got out of the car. "Come on, I'll show you who Dom is," Brian said. Rom followed as they walked toward the warehouse. As they got near the side of the warehouse, Rom grabbed Brian's arm, "I'm not sure about the Brain, we don't know if they even have guns." Brian just looked at Rom, "If they had guns, they would have been standing by the door making sure no one was following her." Rom just looked at him as he went to look in the window.  
  
The baby blue pulled up and stopped next to a chromomatic SVT Focus. Out of the car stepped Mia Toretto, her hair was longer that usual, most likely a disguise to throw off the cops. She walked over to the to the passenger side door got the box out. Sitting near the controls that opened the door was Jackson Gordon; he was the newest member of Dom's crew. He kinda reminded Mia of Jessie, who had been dead for four years, but he was a lot smarter that him. "Did you get my charger," he asked as she walked past him. She just shook her head no, "Damn it, how the hell am I suppose to finish this thing in time for tomorrow night," he said angry. "Chill out bro, its not like it's the end of the world, the shop probably had to special it, like they had to for my turbo," Leon said from underneath the hood of his yellow Nissan Skyline GT-R. "Well that's bull, shops should have shit like that in stock," Jackson said as he gave an evil glare toward Vince and Mia. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jackson got slapped in the back of the head. "Boy you better calm your ass down before Dom finds out about your constant complaining," Letty said, Letty still looked the same, but only her hair was a lot shorter. "Do you really think that I care about him, please I could make it on my own," Jackson said sounding really cocky. Suddenly a voice cam from behind Jackson, "If you think you so good, they get out of here," it said. Jackson turned around and turned white as a ghost. Standing behind him was Dom Toretto and by the look on his face, Jackson knew that he had heard every word he said. "Dom, I seriously didn't mean an entire word about what I said," Jackson said sheepishly. Dom just glared at him for a long time and then said," If I ever here you talk to my sister like that again, I'll make sure that you never see that car run." Jackson looked at him oddly; the he figured that he wasn't kidding. Jackson just backed away and went back to work on his car. Dom look around, "Where's Vince." "He said that he heard something out side and went to see what it was," Leon said. Dom just rolled his eyes as he walked back toward his office.  
  
Brain backed away from the window with a worried look on his face. Rom looked at him oddly "Brain is the something wrong." "There's one person missing from..." but before he could finish, he was knock out from behind. Before he had a chance to say anything, Rom was knocked out too. Then, from the shadows Vince stepped out. "Well, if it isn't the dirty cop and this time he brought back up." Vince the proceeded to drag both Brain and Rom into an old freight elevator. Right there and then, Vince knew that Dom wouldn't be happy to see Brian. 


	4. Chapter 3: Go North Young Man

Chapter 3  
Go North Young Man  
  
Brain woke up fifteen minutes later, still feeling the hit he took from the shotgun that Vince hit him with. Once he got his bearings together, he saw that the warehouse was empty, except for him and Rom, who was tied to a chair, just like him. He knew that there was only one way that he could get out of these ropes.  
"Rom, damnit Rom wake up," Brain yelled as he tapped Rom on the back, figuring that it was the only spot that he could reach. After a few seconds, Rom started to stir.  
"What is it Cuz, can't you see that I'm trying to take a nap here," Rom said as he finally snapped out of it and realized that they were both tied to chairs.  
"This is another fine mess that you've gotten us in Brain," Rom said as he tried to break the ropes.  
"Never mind that now, right now you can untie me and I can untie you, Brain said, "So work with me here and we'll be out of here in a few minutes." Brain was right, after a few seconds and a couple of tries later, the both of them were on their way out of the warehouse.  
"Man that's the last time I let you take me into some mystery women that shows up at the shop late at night," Rom said. As they neared the Eclipse, Brain noticed something was under the windshield wiper. He walked over and grabbed it. To his surprise it was a note.  
"Brain, I'm sorry to get you involved in this again. But, my brother is still mad at you for being a cop, that's really the reason why I didn't say it was me. Any way, if you want to see me and the rest of the crew again, go to a small town in New Jersey called Sayreville and ask for a kid named Jackson. He's the one you saw working on the Focus. He'll lead you to us. Love, Mia."  
Brain couldn't believe what he was reading; he knew what he had to do. "Rom, lets get back to the shop, I want to test out my car," Brain said. Rom nodded and they both went back to a shop. A few minutes later, Brain was on his way over to Tej's shop in his Evo.  
Tej's shop looked like it was closed, but Brian knew better than that. He got out of his car and walked up to the shop. As soon as he got up to the shop, he knew that something was wrong. Tej usually had massive amounts of cars parked in front of his shop. But for some odd reason, the shop front didn't have the massive amounts of cars in front of it. Nor did it have the wheel displays out front. From that second on, Brian knew that something was wrong. He then proceed to run to the back. To his surprise, he discovered that Tej and Suki where cleaning out the house boat that he and Rom shared during the sting a couple of months ago.  
"Tej, bro what's going on," Brian asked as he was in somewhat of a state of shock. Tej looked up and walked over from one of the many boxes that he was packing.  
"My guess is that you didn't hear the news," Tej said as he walked over to Brian.  
"I guess not, what's up with all the packing, are you guys moving or something," Brian said with a laugh. Tej just gave him a dirty look and then it clicked in his head. "What, you guys can't be moving, you're the one who organizes everything down here," Brian said.  
"Fraid so Bro, I've got you two down here, so my services aren't need here any more," Tej said.  
"But, where the hell are you going," Brian said as he look back at the shop, it looked so weird with out anything in. Then Suki chimed in.  
"Some Town in New Jersey called Sayreville. It's a really small town," Suki said as she looked at the shop. Then suddenly, it clicked with Brian again.  
"You know, you guys might need a little help with setting up the new shop, so why don't me and Rom come up and help you," Brian said. Tej just kind of stared into blank space, then a few seconds later he came back to earth.  
"If you guys want, after all I am getting a trailer so you guys can live in that until were officially set up," Tej said. Brain agreed and then go into his car and drove back to his shop.  
A few seconds later, he was back in front of the shop and discovered that Rom was sitting in front of it. He looked up to see that Brian had a smile on his face. Rom knew that he was up to no good.  
"Cuz, what ever it is, I'm not getting involved," Rom said as Brian approached him.  
"Not even to help out Tej and Suki set up a new shop," Brian said as he reached into his pocket.  
"I know what your up to and I'm not going just so you could chase some old tail," Rom said.  
"Well, read this then," Brian said as he handed him that note. Rom read it and a few seconds later he looked up at Brian and rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, I'll help look for Mia, under one condition," Rom said.  
"What is it now," Brian said with a sigh.  
"If in can beat the stuffing out of that beast who clock us back at the warehouse," Rom said with a laugh. Brian agreed to that one. With in a week, they would be on the hunt for Dom and the crew again. 


End file.
